Confesión
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Había ido hacia Kakashi sin pensarlo dos veces, sin titubear, por miedo a que si lo hacía, terminaría corriendo lo más lejos de él que pudiera con tal de no tener que afrontar sus sentimientos. KakaSaku. One-Shoot


_Aquí está, mi nue__vo One-Shoot KakaSaku!! XD tardé mucho… lo sé XD pero hay veces en las que simplemente no puedo escribir nada. Y lo que escribí, simplemente no vale la pena estar en FF XD lo siento, de verdad... pero no querrían leer esas historias raras XD_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con mi fic XD_

* * *

_**Confesión**_

Estaba… completamente molesta.  
Estaba avergonzada. Y eso, gracias a la "Gran" Ino cerda. Cuando la tuviera cerca… ya vería quien era Sakura Haruno.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, dejando que sus pies la llevaran a una florería, dejó que su mente divagara de nuevo a esos vergonzosos minutos… Aún podía sentir la sangre en su rostro.

Había hecho todo lo que Ino le había "aconsejado"  
Se había puesto su vestido más bonito. Había dejado que Ino le cepillara el cabello y hasta que le pusiera una pequeña flor que quedaba perfecta con el color rosa de su cabello…

Había ido hacia Kakashi sin pensarlo dos veces, sin titubear, por miedo a que si lo hacía, terminaría corriendo lo más lejos de él que pudiera con tal de no tener que afrontar lo que tenía que hacer.

Se lo había dicho sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de que le mostrara su típica sonrisa adormilada cada vez que la veía. Lo había dicho atropelladamente y ella estaba segura de que todas las personas que estaban allí habían escuchado sus torpes palabras.

Le había confesado sus sentimientos. ¿Y qué había hecho él?....

Sonreírle como si acabara de escuchar el mejor chiste de su vida. Y sin decirle nada más, desapareció, dejando atrás una nube de humo.

Pero… ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Ser correspondida?...  
Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, esa nunca había sido una opción. Él era mucho mayor que ella, había sido su maestro…

Se detuvo frente a la pequeña florería de los Yamanaka, con su mente hecha nudos entre sus pensamientos y el penoso momento al que se acababa de someter. Ella sabía que Ino no tenía la culpa, ella había decidido por si sola seguir el consejo de su amiga… Pero aún así sentía la necesidad de desquitarse con ella. Por lo menos, discutir con Ino la haría sentirse un poco mejor.

Intentaría levantar su orgullo después de haber sido pisoteado por el pequeño "rechazo" que había padecido.

Se quitó la flor roja que adornaba su cabello, convencida de que todo había sido una estupidez, y sin si quiera mirarla la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo. Alargó una mano para abrir la puerta que adornaba la entrada de la florería. Pero se detuvo al notar que alguien la había abierto, desde dentro, y que cierta persona ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

Sakura quiso salir corriendo de allí, aún no estaba lista para verlo de nuevo después de lo que le había dicho, pero sus piernas se aferraron al suelo.

Levantó la vista, manteniendo la compostura, y dispuesta a fingir que no había pasado absolutamente nada. Pero en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, él le lanzó la misma sonrisita burlona que le había dedicado unos minutos antes, justo después de que le confesara sus sentimientos.

Y ella no pudo evitarlo. Maldijo como sólo su gran maestra Tsunade sabía hacer, y siendo ella su alumna, también había aprendido un gran repertorio de palabrotas que la Hokague solía usar cuando se emborrachaba, o tal vez cuando se enfurecía.

Maldijo… Por que pudo sentir la sangre volver a su rostro de nuevo, sin duda estaba roja como un tomate. Por que la verdad no esperaba verle allí, ¿Qué rayos hace él, en una florería?... pero lo hizo, sobretodo por que no se había dado cuenta antes, por su nerviosismo, de lo guapo que se veía sonriendo de aquella manera… y eso que tenía la máscara en su rostro…

¿Cómo sería entonces sin su máscara?... Con esa sonrisa…  
La mente de Sakura comenzó a divagar sobre la idea de ser ella misma quien le quitara esa máscara, sobre poder abarcar esa sonrisa burlona con sus labios, sobre…

- ¿Sakura?- La voz de su antiguo sensei la sacó de sus pensamientos pervertidos, pensamientos que hasta ahora ella no sabía que podía siquiera imaginar.- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- Le preguntó él, ignorando las tonalidades que el rostro de la chica había adquirido, del rosa pálido a un rojo brillante.

- ¿Ah?- ¿Le había estado hablando? Que rayos…- Am… si, si…- Le mintió, no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba imaginando el tipo de cosas que sus pequeños libros (que tanto molestaban a Sakura) solían tener.

Sakura recuperó el control y se alejó un poco de él. Al hacerlo se percató de que, en el mostrador de la florería, Ino los observaba sonriendo, sin perderse ningún detalle. Mientras que con sus manos intentaba decirle algo, señalando a Kakashi.  
¿Le había contado Kakashi que la había rechazado?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi?- Le preguntó ella, desviando la vista de su amiga y enfocándola de nuevo en el único ojo visible del peliplateado.

- Oh… sólo necesitaba unas cuantas flores…- Se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha. Y fue entonces cuándo ella se percató de que él mantenía su mano izquierda detrás de él, fuera de la vista de ella.

¿Flores? ¿ÉL? Por favor… Definitivamente… algo estaba pasando, y al parecer Ino lo sabía.

Miró de nuevo a su amiga, pero ella seguía haciendo las mismas señas extrañas que no pudo comprender, por lo que se rindió y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kakashi cuando éste habló de nuevo.

- Sakura… lo que me dijiste hace un momento…- Genial, no le bastaba con un rechazo silencioso, ahora quería remarcarlo bien con palabras.- Tú me dijiste que…

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… está bien si no me correspondes, fui una tonta…

- ¿De verdad no estabas escuchando?- Le volvió a preguntar él refiriéndose al momento en que ella había estado perdida en sus pensamientos.

Le sonrió de nuevo. Y sin que ella, ni mucho menos Ino se lo imaginaran, Kakashi se bajó la máscara rápido, se inclinó sobre Sakura y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sakura no se movió. No podía ser… todo era tan perfecto que… ¿Se lo estaba imaginando? ¿De nuevo estaba Kakashi hablándole mientras ella se perdía en sus sueños?

Sí, debía estar soñando. Por que ahí, frente a ella, estaba Kakashi… sin su máscara, mirándola con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios, y con un pequeño ramo de flores en su mano izquierda…

Pero cuando Kakashi comenzó a hablar, Sakura pudo decir, segura… que nada era un sueño. Allí estaba él, aceptando los sentimientos que ella le había ofrecido antes.

Tomó las flores que él le ofrecía, y le sonrió. Miró a Ino, que ahora pegaba brinquitos de alegría detrás del mostrador, e incluso le pareció que lanzaba varios gritos al aire. Pero Sakura los escuchaba vagamente… por que ahora sólo eran Kakashi y ella.

Por que sus oídos se inundaban con las palabras que él estaba pronunciando en ese momento…

_- Y__o también te quiero, Sakura…_

* * *

_Gracias por haber leído. _

_Espero no haber destrozado las personalidades de Sakura y Kakashi… díganme si lo hice XD_

_Se les quiere, _

_**Beverly Swan**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
